Harry Potter One-Shots: Golden Trio
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Random Golden Trio one shots! Mostly romance.


**Comforting Love**  
><strong>Hermione x Harry<strong>

She felt him claim her lips, she was blinking back tears. She barely realized she was kissing him back. He wasn't the one she wanted. She wasn't the one he wanted. So... Why was he kissing her? Why was she kissing him back. Her thoughts clogged, the three of them where a team. The one she wanted was off with another girl, same went for him.

But finding comfort in each other?

It wasn't like her. It was against everything logical she held high in standard. It wasn't like him either. What where they even doing? She gasped, feeling a shiver go down her spine as one of his hands went to her hair. His grip was firm but gentle, she was losing herself. She never felt this way.

She prided herself on being innocent, she may have witnessed many horrid things in the years but she was innocent. No man touched her, let alone like this. Her pulse was quicking. She felt his lips trail to his neck, finally she moved to put her hands through his unruly hair. She gasped, another shiver went down her spine. One hand went to the back of his shirt and she scratched lightly. She felt him shiver in the same... lust. Why was that the word that didn't cross her mind at first.

He finally pulled back, looking at her with bright green eyes. "I- I'm sorry." He apologized. She didn't realize she was shaking her head.

"N-no. You're fine." She pulled away, sitting farther away on the step. She suddenly felt alone not being in his arms. He was watching her, so many thoughts running in his hand.

Why would he kiss her? They where just friends. That was all they ever where and ever would be. She was in love with his best friend and she was in love with her best friend. A pang went into his heart. _Idiot, her true best friend is you. _Those words where true, the same went to him. He wouldn't be where he was without her. He wanted her back in his arms. His body was begging for it. He ran a hand through his hair, standing up, before pulling her up. He had enough of her crying.

_I hate when you cry._

He pushed her hair back away from her face, she was all his mind could think of right now. He wasn't even able to question why he done it in the first place. What for? Comfort? That wasn't like him. It wasn't like her either. "Alright, lets get to bed." He finally whispered.

The two walked in silence, occasionally taking a glance at each other. She was beautiful, gorgeous even. "Hermione," he finally spoke, taking a deep breath, "I never meant to offend you."

"Harry, you didn't." Hermione said, facing him. Ginny and Ron Weasley was spending their time with other people. Oblivious to the ones that _had _feelings for them. Harry turned to look at her, stuffing hands in his pockets so he didn't grab her up again. "It wasn't something I expected."

"I know what you mean," he murmured before he began walking again, her walking beside him. They both entered the portrait, stopping in front of the stair case. Harry took another breath, this time to apologize over and over until her lips stopped him. He blinked before melting, pulling her to him to kiss her deeper.

The sensation was deeper, more longing. Less controllable.

The next morning came, people surrounded two beds before looking at the two Gryffindor best friends in bed with girls. Hermione and Harry sat up first, Hermione making sure she covered herself completely so no wondering boys would look at her boobs. That was before she remembered what she endured. The night before was passionatle and illogical.

Honestly, Hermione never felt any better. When Ron sat up with Lavender he nearly fell out of bed, anger shooting through his eyes at his two best friends. Hermione blushed, she felt the glare on her heavily. What was she going to say? She wasn't sorry. After the two boys left the room Hermione and Lavender got dressed while Harry and Ron stood in the, now empty, common room.

"Ron..." Harry started with a sigh.

"No." He shook his head, it was his fault anyway. "Did you fall in love with Hermione? _My _Hermione?" Harry wasn't sure why he had such a surge of anger from. _His _Hermione? He had to be fucking kidding.

"Ronald," Harry started, squaring his shoulders before looking to his friend. He was about to give him tough love. "If you opened your eyes she may have been _your_ Hermione but no... You stayed blind and went off with Lavander because she was willing to give you sex and snogging. Explain to me how that makes Hermione yours?" Ron blinked, he wasn't sure if he had a retort.

"What about my sister? Hmm?" Ron asked, "Thought you liked her?" He watched Harry squared his jaw.

"I did." He stated before standing straight, "Do you know how it feels to watch someone you love, friendly or not, sit in front of you crying? Crushed? It-" Ron cut him off.

"So, you used her?" Ron asked, fury rising to his eyes.

"No." That was the truth. The sensation to kiss her? No, wasn't to use her. He always loved Hermione, just needed a damn idiot to show him. "As for your first question..." He looked him straight in the eye. "I love Hermione Jean Granger." A gasp broke the anger as they looked to Lavender and Hermione at the door. Hermione gasped, Lavender just walked past. She was angry. Hermione stepped down.

"You love me, Harry?" Harry couldn't talk, a knot etched in his throat. He finally nodded, he did. He loved Hermione. He was sorry it took her crying to see it. Hermione blinked back tears before jumping in his arms, he held her tightly. He took in her scent before looking at Ron. He nodded, thats all he did before walking off. He was tiffed, but no longer mad. How could he be?

**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure where it was going until I got done writing. This is after Hermione crying over Lavender and Ron. I ship Harmony!


End file.
